Confidential Surprise
by isdangmaharot
Summary: It's Lou's birthday. Cath has a confidential gift. Please R&R! - "You're gonna pay for that honey," she whispered.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI, nor Catherine Willows, nor Lou Vartann. This is such a sad reality that I have to deal with everyday. :(  
**A/N:** I have had my fair share of reading and writing fics however, it's been ages since the last time I have exercised my creative thinking. On the other hand, I have been reading and lurking here for quite a bit and well, have been inspired to finally get on my writing mode again. Therefore, this story is dedicated to several individuals namely:

**CSIHunterMom, Honor, LilyStarbuck** - You're stories are exceptional. Thanks for sharing them with the whole world.

**Sheena (sheshemarie)** - Dear, thanks for the friendship! Your Occupational Paradise is one hell of a lovely cartann joyride story. Update soon?

**Ate Karol (mekashimota)** - I love that I have you in my Marg-filled life. Coming from the conservative country that we are, I hope you'll bear with my wild imagination.

Lastly, (before you hate me for such long non-sense notes) this is for all the **AAM & Margmania** ladies, even boys or whatever preference you have so olong as you love Marg and Cartann- Cheers!

***Please bear with any typos and grammatical errors. English is not my native tongue. Sorry in advance.

Hope this won't disappoint you *crossin fingers*

**Confidential Surprise**

His birthday. A day he's been looking forward to with all the planning he had in mind for him and Catherine. It was already perfectly set on his mind, weeks before he had already requested for a night off. Just one night off so he could celebrate his 49th birthday with his wife. Just one freakin night. Fate though seem to have other task for him as all his 'perfect' plans crashed and faded when a big case came the day before his big day. Catherine, his wife, no longer working on the lab tried her best to hide her disappointment when he gave her the news. After all, she's perfectly aware of the drill having been worked for LVPD for a little over two decades herself. Knowing all these, she still decided to get on with her own 'simple' plan to gave Lou a birthday surprise he sure would not forget for the next 49 years of his life.

"Where the hell are you?" Catherine asked, obviously irate over Lou.

"Almost there. Just had to gas up I'm running low on fuel.. Be there in ten.." Lou answered wincing a little bit noticing his wife's tone.

"Fine. Make it quick." Cath replied curtly, and hang up the line too abruptly before she could even think. Her temper's getting the best of her and the fact that she's starting to feel cold is not helping either. She looked at her phone noting the time and sighed. She knows she shouldn't be such a bitchy wife especially when her husband's lacking on sleep and celebrating his birthday.

She really wanted to be all sweet and cuddly but it's kind of hard to pretend all lady like when she's starting to shiver, being stark naked on their bed propped on her elbows waiting for her loving husband. Her right elbow's starting to kill her so she decided to pull herself up and stretch a bit. She's been on that 'all sexed up' naughty position for solid twenty minutes and it's no longer sexy and naughty when she's already starting to feel pain from having been on the same freakin position for far too long.

'What was I thinking propping myself naked on our bed when he said he's coming home? Of course it's going to take good 15 minutes before he gets here! Damnit Catherine you're losing your common sense no-..' Her thoughts were cut-off by the sound of his SUV on their garage.

She immediately went back to her original pose, propping herself on her elbow, stark naked on their bed. Her knees were bent so that her thighs were nearer to her abdomen. Her legs were spread wide, clearly ready for him and her back was arched so that her breasts were almost popping in the air.

She heard him calling out her name stating he's already home. He checked the kitchen and found a slice of chocolate cake, a note beside it reads:

'Your present is on our bed. Happy birthday.. xx C.'

He smiled warmly upon reading the note. He's been trying to crack Catherine what she's planning on getting him for his birthday, but true to her previous profession, she kept her present a secret and even used the word 'confidential' when Lou asked her to describe her gift.

He hurried upstairs taking two steps at a time on their carpeted stairs. He reached the front of their room and stopped a bit, inhaling deeply as if trying to prepare on what he might see once he crack the door open.

Bracing himself, he opened the door and scanned the room. What he saw almost made his eyes popped. His darling wife was on their bed naked with drips of he could only guess chocolate syrup all over her body. She perfectly covered both of her nipples with the syrup and grazed her abdomen and thighs in abstract lines as well. It was the last touch of her 'confidential' present for him, putting it on only after she's sure he already entered their house.

Catherine, without a doubt looked like a life-size poster from a pin-up magazine. He honestly felt like jumping for joy upon gazing on his darling wife. Except she doesn't seem like a 'darling' at all. The words 'whore' and 'slut' came to his mind and he smiled mischievously knowing Catherine is 'his' whore and slut.

He blinked a few times, "Holy-," he semi-whispered to himself.

"Happy birthday honey. I hope you're hungry.."

She gave him a wicked grin and it didn't take too long for Lou to rid all of his clothes, still leaving his boxers on for some teasing, and gladly join his wife in bed.

His movements were slow as he close the distance between their two bodies. He was afraid that if he got too close, she would disappear. She stayed still until she felt his fingertips on her thigh immediately feeling a tingle on her core. The grin disappeared as she licked her lips.

"Is this.." she trailed off and he watched as her hand travel over her breasts, touching her chocolate coated nipple, tasting it letting her tongue swirl around her fingertip, "confidential enough?"

Her voice was low and husky, almost the kind that you can only imagine people having. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to form words. Unable to find his voice, afraid that a squeak might come out, he simply nodded watching her tease as she continued to lick and suck her finger.

He pushed her left leg down and spooned beside her, his body finally touching hers. He gently brought her face to him and crushed his lips upon hers. She moaned as he pinned her down as his other hand explore her most private area. His tongue swirled around her mouth as his finger did the same with her aching core.

"Mmmm," Catherine moaned against his mouth. Lou took that as initiative to move down to her gorgeous neck, one of his favorite places on her body. He memorized every spot that could turn her on- every little inch that he could suck to make her more aroused. Moving away he softly trailed his tongue towards her beautiful breasts. He placed soft kisses just above the swell of her chest and smiled mischievously before targeting her chocolate flavored nipples. He then sucked on her left nipple, making sure he'll clean it thoroughly leaving no trace of that yummy chocolate syrup. Catherine bit her lower lip and Lou continued his ministrations. He moved on her right breast repeating his technique with her left swell. He continued to suck and lick, leaving soft kisses in between. He lowered his mouth on her abdomen licking away the chocolate lines on it while his finger continued to move in and out of her.

"Oh god.. Lou please.." Catherine semi whispered.

"Please what? I'm not finish licking you yet. It's your fault you also grazed your 'confidential' thigh with this even more 'confidential' syrup.." He replied and grinned wickedly as he continued his mouth work. Catherine opened her lids just enough to see her husband licking the insides of her thigh where the syrup dripped.

Her hands were gripping the pillow on her head, digging her nails to it. She almost climaxed when Lou, done licking her thighs clean, sucked her throbbing clit and inserted another finger on her hitting her most erogenous spot all at the same time. She gasped out loud as her hands left the poor pillow and gripped his shoulder, letting her nails sunk on it. She knew it would left bruises but her thoughts were too clouded with pleasure she can't even think straight.

He felt the beginnings of her orgasm and thought it good time to stop. He pulled his head up as well as his fingers away from her center. She whimpered at the lost of contact.

"Lou please.. Need you." she panted. She opened her eyes in time to see him dive again between her legs and proceeded to lick and suck her clit until she climaxed, unable to hold back any longer, seconds later. He made sure to lap up every bit of her juices as he heard her moaned his name.

He rid his boxers off and found himself stroking his painful hardon as she floated back to reality. She reached out for it, and she let her hands up and down his length teasing it more as she softly raked her nails on it. He cannot wait any longer as his need for her increases every second.

"Turn around hon," he instructed, already short of breath. He gripped her slim hips and flipped her slowly with ease. She rested on her knees and forearms, awaiting the moment when his hard cock would plunge into her.

Meanwhile, Lou admired her beautiful ass. He was even more turned on by the sight of her already glistening folds as she displayed her backside to him. With a shit-eating grin, he raised his hand and slapped her ass.

"Lou!" she squealed.

He smiled even brighter then slapped her right butt cheek a little harder.

"Mmm, god!.." she moaned, feeling even more turned on with each slap. His hand came up to rub the red area he had created.

Soon she was pushing back into him, almost grinding her hips with his moving hand.

"Lou please," she breathed throatily. "Just fuck me already!"

He didn't need further encouragement. His hand held her hips in place as he directed his hard member into her warm, wet depths.

"Ohhh," she moaned as his full length comsumed her. He smiled, loving the thought that he could still make it good for her after all these years.

Then he did what she least expected- pulled out and slammed into her again. And she moaned loudly uttering incoherent phrases.

His cock felt like heaven in her. It was the only way she could describe it. With his every thrust, her pleasure increased. She didn't know how sex could still be so amazing for them- after all, it had been years. In her previous relationship, she also confessed to having good sex. But sex with Lou, no scratch that, making love with him was more than good. It was great, even on an off night. She attributed it to their undeniable chemistry and love for each other.

He thrust into her again and again, and she thrust back just as hard. They were always able to find a rhythym together.

"Come on honey," Lou encouraged her. "Come for me."

Catherine knew how bad he needed release. She, on the other hand, had already been satisfied once and was looking for her second. He's always good to her- putting her needs above his. She was trying desperately to hold back so she could help him get to that wonderful place, but it just wasn't working.

Each time he drove into her harder, piercing her innermost areas in the best way possible. He was so deeply penetrated- more so than any other time. They were high on passion and drunk on love, it seemed.

"Llouu.." Catherine panted. She was trying her best to form words, but incoherent thoughts clouded her head.

When he reached around to grope her breast, she wanted to push him away. He wasn't helping the situation. But his hands felt so good, teasing and twisting, nipping and pinching. A few seconds later, she was climaxing once again. Her guttural moan filled their room as she was drifting away in a dreamy state of pleasure beyond belief.

When she floated back to reality, the stinging sensation remained of Lou thrusting his hard cock into her. She thought she was only imaging it, but quickly realized that he had never stopped. He had continued to pound into her right through her orgasm, still not reaching his own climax.

She cocked her head over her shoulder. He had that shit-eating grin again plastered on his face, mixed with determination too. She was repulsed. Of course he's too proud and happy. He had just brought her to not one, but two mind-blowing orgasms, and he was still going strong. He had outlasted Catherine Vartann, something he couldn't achieve very often.

"Damn you," she hissed. She shrugged off his hand from her hip and quickly turned around so she was facing him.

He looked at her, surprise written all over his face, his large cock still standing at attention.

"You sonofabitch," she growled, pushing him down. Her legs straddled his torso as she kised him hungrily, her fierceness astonishing not only him but herself as well.

She has never kissed like this in her life. She was biting, probing, sucking. She felt his arms come around her waist as he held her in place. Her hands travelled to his head, gripping the back of his neck tightly.

Just as she moved to his ear, she felt his hardon against her skin, throbbing from the lack of attention and the amount of time that had elapsed since their session began.

She licked his ear lobe as he squeezed her ass.

"You fucker," she whispered, her voice sultry against his ear.

Lou grinned and slapped her ass again.

"Asshole," she added. Another slap.

Just as before, she was becoming wetter and wetter with each slap. She grinded her hips against his stomach, giving him an idea on what she planned to do next. He felt her juices seep out onto his skin as her pelvis moved against him.

When she felt his fingers come down to touch her clit, she had had enough.

"That's it," she warned, shaking her head. He waited, anticipating the many directions she could take this, knowing Catherine.

She slithered down his sweaty body so that her head was hovering over his hard dick. Giving him a naughty smile, he watched as her tongue slowly came out of her mouth. He moaned loudly when she licked the underside of his cock.

"Oh godd.." he groaned.

She swirled her tongue around his tip, then placed a kiss on it,

"Beautiful," she told him. Her mouth circled it as she sucked for a moment, but releasing it too soon.

"Nooo," he pleaded. "Cathhh.."

She gazed up and smiled. His eyes were shut and he was writhing on the bed, willing her to suck away her hearts content so he could finally visit that wonderful place. With careful precision, she moved up beside him. He was still unaware of her new position.

"Catherine pleaasseee.." he begged and panted at the same time.

In one contininuous motion, she threw her leg across him to straddle him again and sunk down completely on his throbbing member.

"Arrgghhh," he nearly came right there. But he was being stubborn, trying to hold out, and she knew it.

"You're gonna pay for that honey," she whispered, rising then sinking down hard again.

She set a fast pace immediately, riding his hardened member like a mad woman. He opened his eyes and watched as her breasts bounced up and down, swaying and teasing in front of him.

When he didn't climax right away, she reached down and pinched his nipples. He shuttered at that, but he was still not letting go.

She scooted up so that she's higher on his body and plunged down hard. His face was distorted, and she knew he was so close. When she reached behind her and squeezed his balls, he came with a grunt and moaned out her name. His release continued longer than usual. The feeling of his pulsing cock inside her sent her over the edge again giving her another mind-blowing orgasm. She swears she could see stars as she shut her eyes and moaned his name.

She collapsed on top of him, sweaty, satisfied and tired beyond belief.

"Happy birthday honey," she murmured on his chest. Lou tilted her head and kissed her softly on her lips.

"That was beyond amazing honey. Thank you." he said as he moved her body beside him, his now flacid cock slid out of her. She softly groaned at the lost of contact but smiled contentedly, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you Lou," she uttered sleepily.

Lou kissed the side of her head, smelling her strawberry flavored shampoo, and smiled.

"I love you more, Catherine. I love you.." he whispered softly like a prayer before he shut his eyes and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

If this was the way his 49th birthday turned out, he couldn't help but wonder how much more he'd enjoy his succeeding years with her.

**Finitto!**

**Please click that 'Review' button and make my day. :)**


End file.
